1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of cleaning apparatus and particularly to a device used to clean fan blades, especially blades of ceiling fans, and polishing same.
2. PRIOR ART
There are a wide variety of devices known to the prior art that are used to clean fans and fan blades. The devices are variations of dusters and are used to clean the blade or by simply wiping it with a cloth or sponge. The principal difficulty with using such devices is the fact that the fan blades rotate when subjected to any lateral force. In addition, some of the debris is very often simply knocked loose by most cleaning devices rather than adhering to the cleaning material used.
Fan blade cleaning devices must also accommodate the shape of the blade. This is especially important with ceiling fans where the outer end of the fan blade is wider than the inner end which is connected to the fan rotor. Furthermore, the cleaning device must be easy to use with an overhead fan. None of the devices in the prior art are satisfactory for fast and thorough cleaning of ceiling fan blades.